Predator & Prey
by A113 Cowgirl
Summary: An ongoing oneshot collection featuring the happily-ever-afters of the ZPD Duo. In other words, Nick and Judy's relationship progression post-movie. (Can be connected to form a complete timeline, or considered to be separate/unrelated slices of life.)
1. Domestic Dispute

Domestic Dispute

Moving in together had been easy. Judy didn't have many belongings to pack up, and she certainly wasn't sad to leave her tiny, dark apartment for his not-much-bigger but definitely cozier place. Coming home after a long day of protecting the city was a lot better with someone to come home _to_ , she'd quickly realized. Her coworker had easily become a good dinner companion, couch-mate and conversation counterpart. Truly, it was nice to have a partner. Beyond nice.

That being said, there were a handful of evenings in which their schedules did not get along and one of them would find themselves home hours earlier than the other. This happened to be one of those nights, as Judy drove home by herself. Nick had been scheduled later than she, working on some kind of paperwork or another back at the station. Of course, she had left him with the cruiser and taken their newly acquired second car home. The second (or possibly third) hand sedan had grown on her since it's purchase.

Judy admired the setting sun and it's effect on Zootopia's sky as she made her way home. A content sigh escaped her, and she smirked at her home city while at a stoplight. Zootopia was loud and boisterous during the day, but it always had a quiet spell around twilight. She found herself turning the volume dial up to accompany her peaceful mood, landing on an upbeat pop song that pleased her ears.

The light turned and she hit the gas, happily bopping her head to the beat. She turned it up louder, in too good of a mood to let the song slip by without proper appreciation. Admittedly, the tune had caused her to have a bit of a lead foot.

Two blocks from home, she caught a strange sound in the song. One that appeared not in the chorus, and not anywhere that made since in the song's layout. It was a high pitched whine, an uncomfortable sound. Worrying it may her car acting up, she quickly turned down the radio for a better listen. Then the lights caught her eye, and she recognized the sound as a siren. A police car was on her tail, signaling her to come to a halt. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the irony.

 _This outta be good. This time of day, I bet it's Fangmeyer in there. He'll laugh when he recognizes me, take a selfie to make fun, then say he'll see me tomorrow._

She put on her right blinker and made her way to the shoulder of the road. The car behind her had just met her there when she put it in park and awaited her authority. It wasn't long before footsteps greeted her, and she turned to enjoy the look of surprise on Fangmeyer's face.

"Well, the expression is true. You really were going 'quick as a bunny.'" Nick's words were slick through his smirk. Her eyes widened.

 _"_ _Oh no."_ she whispered. He would die for this kind of opportunity, and she already knew he would _never_ let her live it down. He failed to control his overjoyed expression when he landed at her window, smiling as coy as a fox could.

"What are you doing out? I thought you were scheduled at the office." She questioned.

"Delgato called in, Chief sent me cruisin." He leaned his elbow on her window frame, a smug look on his features. "Gotta catch all the criminals such as yourself, fluff." She grinned and rolled her eyes again, though she was smiling.

"Har har, very funny. Go ahead and give me a stern warning so you can get back to your job and I can go start on dinner." She teased. He shook his head.

"Well I am doing my job, I have to punish the speeders. I signed a contract, you know. Took an oath, too. It's pretty serious business."

"Nick, come on, you're not really going to _ticket_ me, are you?" She was genuinely worried now, and already a little angry. And he was obviously enjoying every second of it.

"Fraid so, sweetheart," he flipped his book open and drew the carrot pen from his breast pocket. "Now, what was the name miss? I'd like to see some ID and proof of insurance, if you don't mind." Now she was mad. Her previously amused face and transformed into a full-on angry pout. Her lower lip jutted out triumphantly.

"Nick come on! I was going what, 5 over?"

"18, actually." He corrected.

"How on earth can you bring yourself to ticket your own significant other?!" She stormed on, but her bout of rage was diminished by its adorableness aspect. Nick tapped the end of the pen to his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Hmm… well, I suppose I can let you off with a warning, but I just don't see why I would…" He said playfully, waiting for her to play along. She sighed in defeat.

"I'll do the dishes tonight." She surrendered, albeit with a slightly amused grin. He smiled back.

"I'm listening." He was unbearably smug.

"Aaaanndd… I'll let you drive the cruiser next time we parole together?" she was taking bets on what to offer, really.

"I want to pick the next movie we watch, and I get the good side of the bed tonight. Oh, and I like a good shoulder massage after a hard day's work." He said decidedly. She laughed at his blackmailing scheme, looking away a bit to cover her amusement.

"Fine, deal. Anything to avoid a fine by my own department. And my own part _ner_." He grinned at her and flipped his book closed, shoving it and his pen back in his pocket.

"Deal. But, if you don't follow through, I'll report you for your expired plates." He threatened, serious again. She raised a brow in confusion.

"What expired plates?" She asked. He winked.

"Exactly." He answered. She lidded her eyes playfully.

"You sly fox." She teased. He shrugged with a smirk.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. You know the drill." He stood and clicked his radio as he spoke, halfway paying attention to the report coming through.

"Alright, I gotta go stop more crime. See you at home?" He leaned his face toward her window, expecting a departing kiss. She complied and pecked his cheek with a comical " _mmm-mwah_ " sound effect.

"See you there, flatfoot." She called as he walked back to his cruiser.

"Hey, respect the uniform, lady." He called with his back still to her. She chuckled and turned her key, thanking her lucky stars that she knew someone on the force.


	2. Confessions

Confessions

Their apartment door slammed behind them. He walked halfway across the living room before stopping with his back to her. She had been shouting since they'd gotten out of the car, and she wasn't stopping now.

"Look, I don't _expect_ you to tell me everything that's going on in your life, I'm not trying to pry or disrespect your privacy- but if it concerns me I feel like I have the right to know! I'm your partner, your friend… we live together, for god's sake!" She steamed on and on, his back to her all the while. He inhaled deeply, just about at his breaking point. "I just want to know why you've been so cold towards me! What did I do, Nick? I can't fix it if you don't tell m-!"

"I have feelings for you!" He interrupted, not gently. He pivoted swiftly on his feet to face her as his confession tumbled out. Her rant came to a screeching halt, and the sudden silence between them was deafening. Her expression was surprised, his faded from anger to surrender. He sighed in defeat.

"I have feelings for you. I have, for a while now." His eyes didn't meet hers. His tone was shameful. Saddened, almost.

"I don't know when it started, but I promised myself I wouldn't tell you. I never wanted to… I couldn't bear the thought of making you uncomfortable, or making you feel like our friendship was a ploy, or anything that would hurt you." This time, he glanced up to meet her still widened eyes.

"I'm sorry, Judy. Really, I am. And I understand if you don't want to speak to me for a while." His brows pinched together desperately. "I'm sorry."  
A beat of silence passed. He sighed again, and turned to leave her, but she lurched out to grasp his hand before he could.

"Nick, why are you acting like you committed some crime?" she questioned, he looked at her curiously.

"Because… because this is wrong of me. And it's especially wrong of me to voice it." She gently shook her head.

"What are you talking about? I'm so, so flattered, and shocked, really. I never thought you'd think of me like this." She grinned. He raised a brow at her.

"So… you're not uncomfortable with this? You don't hate me?" she almost laughed.

"Why on earth would I hate you for having feelings for me? Are you really telling me you've been completely oblivious to my little crush on you this entire time?" She teased with a coy smile.

"I- your what?" he stammered. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Nick- how I scoot closer to you on movie nights, my constant flattery, spending all of my time with you… I haven't exactly been being subtle. Have you really not noticed?" He turned to face her fully.

"I thought that was just wishful thinking on my part." He said sheepishly, albeit with a grin. She returned it.

"I'll take note that your observational skills are lacking, officer." She teased. He chuckled.

"So let me get this straight, you are… interested?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and preparing for impact. She smiled at his demeanor.

"I am very interested, Mr. Wilde." She succeeded in flattering him. His smile stretched so wide and pure that she was sure he'd burst into giddy tears.

"So now what then?"

"Hmm… how about a first date? We're both off tomorrow and have the night to ourselves." She suggested.

"Dinner and a movie then?" he offered.

"I'll take it. Even if it is what we do every night anyway."

"Well," he took her hand. "It'll be with intent now." And she smiled at him.


	3. Naturally (NSFW)

Naturally

(rated M/18+)

"I don't get it, was he behind it all along?"

"Well, yes, but you aren't supposed to know that yet." Judy popped another chip in her mouth. "Just shut up and watch the movie." Nick's brows knitted together stubbornly.

"I just don't get the point, why would he set all this up? Where's his benefit? Why wouldn't he just-" his questions were cut off by a handful of snacks being shoved into his lips.

"I said shush." She reprimanded playfully. Spatting out the unwanted chips and cookies, he wiped his mouth and gave her a sideways grin. She returned it, daring him.

"Oh, so that's how it'd going to be, huh?" he challenged, and whisked her out of her place across his lap and onto the couch cushion below them. She yelped at his sudden attack.

"Whatcha gunna do about it, officer?" he teased, towering directly above her on his hands and knees. She snorted between laughs.

"Nick stop, you're missing the scene where it explains it all!"

"Okay, fine. I'll pay attention. But we're discussing this again later." She rolled her eyes.

"As long as we can get back to the movie." As if on cue, the lights in the room, along with the TV, flickered out at the end of her sentence. Still in their playful positions, their eyes both darted up to the dark ceiling light above them.

"Or maybe not." Judy added.

"Hmm, did we blow a fuse?" Nick questioned aloud as he removed himself from her and leapt to the floor.

"No, because the whole apartment is out." Judy answered, glancing around.

"I'll call the electric company." Nick offered, and went to retrieve his phone. Judy repositioned herself on the sofa, and not long after heard a loud THUD followed by an angry yelp.

"You okay?" she called into the darkness.

"Fine. Just fine. Attacked by a savage dresser, is all." He answered, not in good spirits. Judy didn't attempt to cover her laughter. He returned and stood leaning against the sofa as he dialed.

"Hey, Center City Power? Awesome, yeah this is Nick Wilde, I live over off South Sequoia. Huh? Yeah yeah, Canyon Apartments. Oh you know? …Yeah? Yeah I understand. Okay, how long? Alright, I'm sure we'll manage. And a good night to you too, ma'am. Alright, buh-bye." He clicked his screen off before turning to her.

"They're aware of the problem, apparently a daredevil driver hit a pole and knocked out the power for the whole block."

"Tsk tsk tsk, this is what happens when we take a night off. The city will go to ruins without our speeding tickets." She responded. He smirked at her.

"Well, it most likely won't be back on until tomorrow afternoon. So I guess that's the end of movie night." He explained, almost tentatively, worried she'd be upset at the abrupt end to their date night. But his worries proved useless, as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's fine, but I am going to force you to watch the end of it sometime. It's a good twist."

"Alright, I'll give ya that one." He hopped back onto the couch beside her. "So what's the plan now? Not much to do without electricity."

"Psh, nonsense. There's always board games!" She suggested cheerfully.

"In the dark? Pass." He vetoed.

"Okay… how about we…exchange scary stories?"

"Uhh, and have to walk you to the bathroom all night and inspect every single bump in the night? No thank you, scared-y cat Hopps." He teased.

Okay fine, then what do you suggest?" She surrendered in a huff. He put his hand to his chin, in fake thought.

"Hmm, to be entirely honest," he climbed onto the couch and over her as he spoke, dipping one arm underneath her backside to hold her. "I could just go for a good dose of you." He answered flirtily. She blushed and chuckled.

"Oh, is that so? Didn't know I could be so entertaining." She met his lips as they pressed against hers. After a moment of this, he answered her.

"mm. _Very_ entertaining." He captured her again, to which she met enthusiastically. They laughed between kisses for a good while.

"You know what? I thought of something we could do." She interjected, pulling away from his lips.

"Oh yeah? And what's that." He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked to the side and blushed for a moment.

"I'm uh, a little… unexperienced in a certain department. Maybe you could show me the ropes?" she suggested, praying he'd get the hint so she wouldn't have to blatantly say it. He stared at her blankly.

"I… you mean…?" He asked, not wanting to guess incorrectly and offend her. She nodded.

"Mmm hmm. I figure you'd make a good teacher." She answered and stroked his check with her free hand. He raised a brow at her playfully.

"Psh, and what makes you say that cottontail?"

"Because I know you get around, slick Nick." She teased with lidded eyes.

"Hey, _used_ to. And even then, it's not as much as I'm sure you're assuming." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Suuuureee. So you're saying, you're not experienced enough to show me around? Because I can take my business elsewhere…"

"No no no! You can keep your business right here. I'll gladly take on the challenge." He smirked at her. She returned the smirk and captured his lips again.

Almost distracted from the topic at hand by their liplock, she parted from him again

"So what's step one, teacher?" She asked.

"Step one-" he began "is always consent and protection."

"Well, you have my consent ten times over. As for protection, I'm sure the interspecies thing has us covered." He chuckled.

"Touché, fluff." He pecked her lips again.

"Step two is to choose your partner."

"Hmm… I guess you'll do." She answered.

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Hopps." They shared a laugh. "Step three, is to choose a location. This is option one." Before she could respond, he cut her short by tightening his grip of her back with both arms and standing to his feet. She yelped as she felt the sofa cushion disappear from beneath her, and felt herself being carried through the darkness.

"Nick!" she laughed the entire trip, before she was plopped down onto the bed and met with him hovering over her again.

"This is option number 2." He smirked.

"I think I'll stick with option number 2, thanks."

"Are you sure? Because option number three was the kitchen counter…" he offered playfully.

"Whoa there, you're dealing with a beginner, remember. I think the bed is more my speed." Her tone was coy.

"Suit yourself, fluff."

"okay what's… whatever step we're on now?"

"Ah, now the real fun begins." He towered over her, kneeling with one knee on either side of her torso. He picked up the hem of her blouse between two fingers.

"May I?" he asked.

"Please do." Her smile was inviting, and suddenly he couldn't move quickly enough.

They somehow got lost through the bustle of fabric flying about them, and soon found themselves bare-skinned against one another under her piles of blankets. He caught her up in more kisses and embraces, and uncounted moments later she found herself humming soft moans into his shoulder. They hadn't been completely silent through it all, but hadn't exactly been keeping up a conversation, either. Well, at least not a verbal conversation.

He chuckled as she kneaded his back again. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He commented, kissing her behind her ear.

"Mmm hmm." She answered.

"Good to hear." He said softly, and got back to work.

Maybe half an hour, or perhaps an eternity later she snuggled up to his side with a satisfied sigh. His arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"So, what did you think?" he asked with a grin.

"I think… our business trips are going to be a lot more fun now." She joked, to which he laughed aloud. A moment of comfortable silence passed between them. He stroked her shoulder lightly.

"Can I ask you something?" he interjected.

"Anything."

"Why did all of this occur to you? Why me for your maiden voyage?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know, I guess because I trust you mostly. I figured if it feels this natural then it must be right. No awkwardness, no embarrassment… I enjoyed myself just as much as I thought I would. And your company, for that matter." She snuggled closer to him with her answer.

"Carrots, I'm flattered, really. I know the first time isn't as huge of a deal as people make it out to be, but still, I'm honored to be your choice for the event. Thank you."

"Of course, Nick. I can't imagine it being anyone else."

"Oh, you flatter me. I think I'll keep you around for a while." He joked, rolling over to gather her against his chest.

"Well, now I have another reason to keep you around…" she trailed off sleepily.

"Alright, I can tell I wore you out. Get some rest, champ." He kissed her forehead before laying his head to rest against hers.

"Goodnight, hotstuff." He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Hopps."


End file.
